


Finding A Purpose

by Caitlyn03



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon journey's
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Alice is the daughter of the undefeated champion Leon and has been raised by his mother since she was born and was barely ever able to see him, now at the age of ten Alice is sent by Professor Magnolia to Professor Cerise to help undergo research with two other research fellows named Ash and Goh, Will Alice ever want Pokemon to be a part of her life? Will Leon be able to repair the damaged relationship between his daughter and himself?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Goh/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Alice finished packing her belongings as she looked at her Rotomphone and sighed _‘Can’t believe Professor Magnolia is sending me to be a research fellow,’_ Alice thought as she remembered the day Professor Magnolia told her she was going to Kanto. 

_“Alice there is something I want you to do,” Professor Magnolia said “Yes Professor?” Alice asked “I want you to go to Kanto to be a research fellow for one of my acquaintances,” Professor Magnolia said, “What?” Alice said with wide-eyes. “Your father has agreed to let you go, he said it’ll be a perfect opportunity for you,” Professor Magnolia said in which Alice huffed “What does he know about opportunities,” Alice said with a roll of her eyes._

Alice jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see, said person looking down at her with a big smile “You ready to go princess,” Leon asked “Yes,” Alice said getting up while Leon grabbed her stuff. “You’ll have loads of fun Alice, and maybe even meet some friends,” Leon said looking at his daughter “Sure thing Leon,” Alice said in which Leon visibly flinched and frowned. 

“Alice I-” Leon cut himself off as he looked down not knowing what to say “Why did you agree to this idea anyway?” Alice asked looking forward “I wanted you to have fun while you were still young,” Leon said as he walked to his car and put the bags in the back seat. Leon then climbed into his car and started the engine while Leon’s mom waved them goodbye and Leon drove off towards the airport. 

Alice looked out the window as she watched the trees pass by “You know, you might be able to get a Pokemon in Kanto,” Leon said trying to make small talk with his daughter “I don’t want a Pokemon,” Alice said as she looked towards the radio. “Come on princess, you can’t be afraid of Pokemon forever, not all Pokemon are bad,” Leon said “Last time I checked, you weren’t there when that thing attacked me,” Alice said as she looked at the upside-down map.

Alice adjusted the map for her father and went back to looking out the window “Thanks,” Leon said “No problem,” Alice said “I tried to visit you,” Leon said as he turned left “When you were at the hospital,” Leon said as he took a glance at his daughter. “How come you never showed?” Alice asked “Rose wouldn’t let me,” Leon said as he looked forward, “He said I had to continue getting stronger,” Leon said as he turned into the airport. 

“And what did that cost you?” Alice asked in which Leon frowned “To be there for you,” Leon said as Alice opened the door and closed it a bit harder than intended making Leon flinch yet again then got off the car. Alice walked into the airport with her luggage as Leon attempted to get past his fans but there were too many “Alice dear, are you ready?” Professor Magnolia said as Raihan stood aside “Yeah, I guess,” Alice said as she looked back. 

“Your dad back there?” Raihan asked in which Alice nodded and Raihan went to help him with his fans “It’s not like he cares anyway,” Alice said as she looked back towards Magnolia who frowned “Your father cares dear,” Magnolia said in which Alice scoffed. “All passengers boarding flight to Kanto, please begin boarding,” the instructor said through the speakers “Guess that’s my cue,” Alice said as she turned back and nodded her head. 

“Here you go dear,” Magnolia said as she held out a small bag to Alice who took it “A small farewell gift,” Magnolia said “Thank you,” Alice said then made her way towards the plane taking one last glance towards the exit. “Why do I even bother,” Alice said as she continued walking towards the plane, Alice stared out the window and sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. 

Alice walked out of the Kanto airport and looked around “Alice,” someone called making Alice turn in the direction of the voice to see Professor Cerise “Professor Cerise,” Alice greeted as she walked up to him. “How was the flight?” Professor Cerise asked “It was good,” Alice said “That’s great," Professor Cerise said as he put Alice’s luggage in the car then got in and drove to the lab. 

Alice looked out the window at the passing buildings along with people and Pokemon alike “I hope you don’t mind helping me with my research, I was so happy when Professor Magnolia said she had someone who could help,” Professor Cerise said in which Alice smiled. “It’s no problem, really,” Alice said as the Professor turned into a large building and parked his car then they both got off and Alice grabbed the small bag leaving her luggage in the car for now. 

Alice stood aside as the lab filled with people “Hi there,” someone said from behind Alice in which she turned to look at the person and saw a boy that seemed about the same age as her “I’m Ash from Pallet town,” Ash said in which Alice nodded. “I’m Alice from Postwick in the Galar region,” Alice replied “That seems really far,” Ash said “It is, I was sent to help Professor Cerise in his studies,” Alice said “Cool,” Ash said as Pikachu agreed. 

Alice looked up when she heard Professor Cerise begin to talk and saw the Kanto Professor next to him as Alice listened to Professor Cerise’s speech when suddenly he stopped talking as an alarm went off. Professor Cerise opened a few files then turned to the crowd “I believe in about five minutes a very rare Pokemon is going to appear over Vermillion Port,” Professor Cerise said “Oh, we’ll check it out Professor,” Ash said then grabbed Alice’s hand. 

Ash dragged Alice out of the lab and towards the Vermillion Port “Ash slow down,” Alice said as she ran behind him “No time, we gotta get there before the others,” Ash said looking back at Alice “Watch out,” Alice said but Ash still collided with the sleeping Snorlax. “Are you ok?” Alice asked “Yeah, come on Snorlax move it,” Ash said while Alice looked around “Ash, this way,” Alice said in which Ash followed Alice down the alleyway. 

Alice and Ash both made it to the port to see Lugia “Lugia, let’s have a battle,” Ash said in which Alice stared at him wide-eyed “Ash are you sure?” Alice asked “Of course,” Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. Alice watched the battle between Lugia and Pikachu when Lugia flew off “Come on,” Ash said grabbing Alice’s hand and running after Lugia “Ash, what are we gonna do?” Alice asked as they got close to Lugia. 

“Jump,” Ash said “WHAT?” Alice yelled “Come on,” Ash said as he jumped towards Lugia “Damn it,” Alice said then jumped after him and grabbed onto Lugia’s leg “This is insane,” Alice said as she looked at Ash who gave her a goofy smile. “Ash look,” Alice said pointing to Lugia’s tail “Huh, who are you?” Ash asked once he saw the boy holding onto Lugia’s tail “Who are you?” The boy asked as Alice climbed onto Lugia’s back then helped Ash. 

“This is amazing,” Goh said as he looked at the other two who he now knows is Ash and Alice “Sure is,” Ash said as Alice moved forward and looked into Lugia’s eyes who stared back at her then looked forward. Alice took out her Rotomphone and began recording Lugia’s fins then his skin as Goh did the same when out of nowhere Lugia roared causing them to cover their ears. 

Lugia then began to ascend as they hold onto Lugia while yelling “Fearow,” Goh said as he recorded the whole thing along with Alice when suddenly Lugia began to descend as they all held and saw the water getting closer. Lugia then used Hydro Pump to slow the descent and flew through the water as Alice looked up with her mouth agape _‘Hold on’_ a voice said in her head making her turn to look at Lugia as they enter underwater. 

Alice looked around and continued recording the whole experience along with making sure to record data for Professor Cerise, Alice looked back to see Ash and Goh trying to get air in which she began to feel light-headed. Lugia flew up out of the water then towards land as Alice watched Rapidash running and other Pokemon “Wow,” Alice said when suddenly Lugia went upside-down and they all landed on a Vileplume then the ground. 

Alice looked up at Lugia along with the other two as it roared then flew off “That was amazing,” Goh said as he laid down on the grass in which Ash did the same as he agreed as Alice stared at the sky then laid down on the grass. “I accept you two,” Goh said gaining Alice and Ash’s attention “Accept us?” Ash asked “Yeah, as my friend,” Goh said, “Alright then, looks like we’re all friends, right Alice?” Ash said looking at Alice “Yeah,” Alice agreed with a smile. 

Alice then stood up along with Ash and Goh and looked around “We should head back to the research lab,” Ash said as Alice looked around “One question, where are we?” Alice asked in which both Goh and Ash began to freak out. Alice walked up the stairs of the research lab along with Ash and Goh “Alice, thank goodness your alright,” Professor Cerise said as he ran up to them, “Impressive,” Professor Cerise said as he viewed the footage.

“It was all thanks to Alice and me,” Goh said in which Professor Cerise agreed then took out three Pokeballs and tossed them into the air “Well Alice and Goh, you should pick a Pokemon,” Professor Cerise said looking at them both. “I can’t,” Alice said in which Professor Cerise nodded knowing the answer then looked at Goh “I already know what my first Pokemon is going to be, and that’s Mew,” Goh said making Alice and the others stare at him shocked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alice looked around at her room as she set her luggage aside and put her bag on the table “Alice, you should let your father and Professor Magnolia know you are here,” Professor Cerise said “Of course,” Alice said then Professor Cerise left leaving Alice alone. Alice grabbed her Rotomphone and decided to call Professor Magnolia first “Hello dear, did you arrive safely?” Professor Magnolia asked once she answered. 

“Yes, I’m in my room now,” Alice said as she sat on the bed “Good, well you should call your father, he was worried about you,” Professor Magnolia said “Sure thing,” Alice said then hung up and looked through her contacts. Alice stared at the screen as she looked at her father’s contact which has a photo of him and her before the whole incident with the wild Pokemon. 

Alice sighed and clicked on the call button and waited for her dad to answer “Alice, did you arrive safely?” Leon asked in which she smiled “Yes, I’m in the room Professor Cerise provided for me at the lab,” Alice said as she looked around. “That’s good, I was so worried about you,” Leon said while Alice heard a voice from the other end in which she raised an eyebrow.

“Hey Alice, I’ll call you soon alright, I love you, princess,” Leon said and before Alice could reply Leon hung up the phone “Typical,” Alice said as she glared at her phone then rubbed her temples. Alice walked into her room and hung her towel on the chair then stretched and laid down in bed covering herself “Let’s see what tomorrow brings,” Alice said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Leon groaned while gripping the sheets, eyes rolling back in pure bliss while Raihan collapsed onto him “You alright?” Raihan asked looking at Leon who was looking to the side in which Raihan followed until his eyes landed on a photo of Alice and Leon before the incident. “She hates me now,” Leon said making Raihan look back at Leon and frown “Lee, she doesn’t hate you,” Raihan said putting his hand on his cheek. 

“She doesn’t even call me dad anymore Rai, she hates my guts,” Leon said as he stared at Raihan who sighed and connected their lips “She doesn’t hate you, Leon,” Raihan said in which Leon looked at the photo. “I need to fix our relationship,” Leon said as he looked back at Raihan who smiled “Well, why don’t you start by making sure to call her every day,” Raihan said “What if Rose won’t let me,” Leon said with a frown. 

“Lee, would you prefer your daughter who loves you more than anything in the universe or Rose who just likes you because of your talent,” Raihan said “My daughter,” Leon said “Good choice,” Raihan said as Leon turned to look at the photo again. “Do you like my daughter?” Leon asked looking at Raihan who stared at him with a raised eyebrow “Obviously Leon, she was part of the package when I started dating you,” Raihan said in which Leon smiled. 

Alice woke up the next morning and stretched as Mr. Mime walked into the room “Good morning Mr. Mime,” Alice said too which Mr. Mime smiled at Alice then walked out of the room allowing Alice to change into some clothes. Alice sat at the table with Goh and Ash eating breakfast in a peaceful silence then walked into the main part of the lab where Professor Cerise was located.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, my bus got caught in a traffic jam,” a man with glasses said as Alice stared at him along with Ash and Goh in which Professor Cesire introduced the other two research assistants. Alice then looked at the screen as the assistant explained what was going on and why there was traffic “Sounds like a job for us,” Goh said “Yeah, come on,” Ash said grabbing Alice’s hand and dragging her out of the research lab. 

Alice looked at her Rotomphone trying to figure out where the traffic jam starts when they heard a whistle gaining their attention too which they all ran towards the noise to see officer Jenny “Officer Jenny, what’s going on?” Ash asked gaining Officer Janny’s attention. “These Ivysaur’s are crossing the road, there’s a ton of them that keep crossing,” Officer Jenny said “Let’s follow them,” Goh said too which Alice and Ash both began to follow the Ivysaur. 

“A tower,” Alice said as she pointed her Rotomphone towards it and Rotom began explaining about the tower “Look,” Goh said as he recorded the Pokemon using VineWhip to climb the tower “We gotta get up there too,” Ash said and he walked to the building. Ash then turned to face Alice and Goh and bent down “Jump,” Ash said “Go on Alice,” Goh said in which Alice nodded and walked up to Ash then put her foot on his hand. 

Ash then hoisted Alice up and watched her get up then she leaned down with her arm outstretched “Who’s next?” Alice asked “I’ll go,” Goh said as he walked forward then jumped up allowing Alice to catch him and hoist him up then Alice did the same with Ash. Alice and the other two climbed all the way to the top of the tower helping one another out as they went “Finally,” Alice said as they walked up the final stairs. 

Alice looked at the Pokemon that were on the roof and took her phone out to begin collecting data and recording so she can send it to Professor Magnolia “Hey, you guys should try this,” Ash said gaining Alice and Goh’s attention. Alice looked towards Ash and raised an eyebrow “What are you doing?” Alice asked “Being an Ivysaur,” Ash replied as Alice looked at Ash for a few seconds “Come on,” Goh said grabbing Alice’s hand. 

Alice was now laying on the floor by Goh as they soaked in the sun “This does feel nice,” Alice said as she closed her eyes “Told you,” Ash said as a glowing light came from his left and he looked at the Ivysaur he was next to which was beginning to evolve. Alice immediately began to record the evolution when it was stopped by a net that captured all the Ivysaur’s and Bulbasaur’s “What’s going on?” Alice asked “Team rocket,” Ash replied looking up at the sky. 

Alice looked up at the sky to see a man and female as they began to talk while Alice looked at the net and her eyes connected with a scared Bulbasaur’s eyes “Alright Pikachu, use Iron Tail,” Ash called out in which Pikachu obeyed and Iron Tail. Alice watched the Pokemon fall and ran to catch the Bulbasaur that she had seen “Gotcha,” Alice said as she caught the Pokemon and put it down then looked up as Ash explained to Goh that they were evil. 

Alice watched as the evil people known as Team Rocket used a machine to get some Pokeballs from, then tossed them up and a Gyarados and Tyranitar popped out of the Pokeballs and they began calling out commands. Alice watched Pikachu get hit by attacks and fly back towards Ash in which she balled her fist and looked at Team Rocket “Hey, why don’t you two pick on someone else,” Alice said while Ash and Goh looked at her wide-eyed. 

“Quiet that twerpet,” Meowth said in which both Gyarados and Tyranitar shot a Hyper Beam straight at Alice who put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes waiting for the impact as Ash and Goh yelled. Alice felt a gush of wind then smelled smoke and opened her eyes as she moved her hands out of her face and looked towards the two Pokemon “But how?” James said “Look, that Bulbasaur protected her,” Meowth said in which Alice looked down.

Alice looked at the Bulbasaur she had saved was standing protectively in front of her “That was Solar Beam,” Goh said as he stared at the Bulbasaur while Alice looked at Team Rocket “Alice let’s team up,” Ash said gaining Alice’s attention. Alice looked down at Bulbasaur who was looking up at her with determination “Ok,” Alice said as her and Bulbasaur ran to his side while Team Rocket was getting ready to attack. 

“Alright Pikachu, use thunderbolt,” Ash called “Bulbasaur, use Solar Beam,” Alice said in which both Bulbasaur and Pikachu used their moves making direct contact with the two other Pokemon and Team Rocket was blown away. “That was awesome,” Ash said looking at Alice who smiled “Thank you,” Alice said as she looked at Bulbasaur who walked up to her and rubbed his head on Alice’s leg. 

“I think it wants you to catch it,” Ash said as Alice looked down at Bulbasaur “Is that true?” Alice asked in which Bulbasaur nodded happily “Well, I don’t-” “Come on Alice, catch it,” Ash encouraged as Alice looked down at Bulbasaur who was staring at her with pleading eyes. “Alright, fine,” Alice said as she bent down and opened her bag “I don’t think I have any-” Alice stopped mid-sentence when she saw some Pokeballs in her bag. 

“Professor Magnolia,” Alice smiled as she grabbed a Pokeball and looked at Bulbasaur then tossed it to Bulbasaur and watched as Bulbasaur was sucked into the Pokeball then it shook three times and dinged. “Bulbasaur was registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom said as Ash and Goh cheered while Alice picked up the Pokeball and smiled at it then looked at Ash and Goh just as the other Pokemon began to evolve too which Alice quickly recorded the whole thing. 

Alice and the other two were now back at the research lab “That’s amazing,” Professor Cesire said “That’s not all, Alice caught a Pokemon,” Ash said “Really,” Professor Cesire said excitedly in which Alice nodded. Alice then grabbed her Pokeball containing Bulbasaur and released him “Bulba,” Bulbasaur looked around at his new surrounding then at Alice and walked up to her and rubbed his head on her leg making her smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alice sighed as she hung her towel and looked towards her bed to see Bulbasaur laying down making her smile “You have a video chat from Dad,” Rotom said as Alice walked up to the phone and answered. “Hello princess,” Leon said with a bright smile “Hi, Lee,” Alice replied as she sat down while Leon frowned “Alice, that’s not nice,” Raihan said as he entered the view of the camera “Right,” Alice said as she looked back when she heard Bulbasaur shift slightly. 

“What was that?” Leon asked “Nothing,” Alice replied looking back towards the camera “Alice Best, what was that noise?” Leon asked sternly making Alice look back at Bulbasaur then at the camera as Bulbasaur jumped off the bed. Bulbasaur made his way to his trainer and stood at her feet looking up at her “Alice,” Raihan said sternly “Alright, alright,” Alice said then bent down to pick up Bulbasaur and carried him up to the table. 

“Say hi to Bulbasaur,” Alice said “Bulba,” Bulbasaur looked at the screen then tilted his head in wonder “You caught a Pokemon,” Leon said happily “Yeah, after he saved me from some bad guys called Team Rocket using Hyper Beam towards me,” Alice said with a shrug. “They ordered their Pokemon to use Hyper Beam on you,” Leon said as he balled his fist “Yeah, but Bulbasaur here saved me using Solar Beam,” Alice said looking down at Bulbasaur. 

“Well, thank you Bulbasaur,” Leon said looking at Bulbasaur who closed his eyes and smiled “Well, do you know what your gonna do tomorrow?” Raihan asked “Not sure, I usually go with the flow when something comes up,” Alice said while she shrugged her shoulders. “I see,” Raihan said as he looked at Leon “Well, have you been enjoying Kanto?” Leon asked “Yeah, it’s not so bad here,” Alice said as she placed Bulbasaur on the floor. 

“That’s great to hear,” Leon said too which Alice smiled “Made any friends in Kanto?” Raihan asked “Yeah, their names are Ash and Goh,” Alice said “That’s great,” Leon said, “Are they, boys?” Raihan asked “Yeah,” Alice said as she looked at her dad. “Not great,” Leon said making Alice chuckle “They’re really nice,” Alice said “That’s definitely not good,” Leon said making Alice raise an eyebrow in question. 

“What do you mean?” Alice asked confused “He means that they might be trying to get with you,” Raihan said “In other words, he’s being an overprotective father,” Raihan said making Alice nod in understanding. “Well I’m off to bed,” Alice said “Good night princess,” Leon said “Goodnight,” Alice said then hung up and walked to bed “Well goodnight Bulbasaur,” Alice said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Leon stared at the phone for a few minutes before he felt Raihan’s arms around his waist pulling him out of his trance “Relax, Alice didn’t even seem to show any interest towards any of the boys she said,” Raihan said “I know but still,” Leon said looking at the phone. “I like the overprotective dad side of you,” Raihan whispered into Leon’s ear causing a shiver to go down his spine “Rai,” Leon said hesitantly. 

“What’s the matter, too scared to awaken the dragon?” Raihan asked in which Leon turned to face him “No, I’ve dealt with the dragon,” Leon bit back with his arms crossed “You’ve dealt with the gentle dragon,” Raihan replied making Leon gulp. “I can handle both,” Leon said too which Raihan smirked “I see the slight hesitation in your eyes,” Raihan replied as he placed both hands on either side of Leon’s waist and pulled Leon close to him “Well, show me what the other dragon can do,” Leon said with a challenging look making Raihan smirk. 

Alice woke up the next day and did her usual routine then walked downstairs to see Goh already at the table looking through his Rotomphone “Good morning Goh,” Alice said as she sat down “Good morning Alice,” Goh replied as he continued looking through his phone. Alice looked up at Goh when she heard him shriek in excitement “What is it?” Alice asked looking at Goh with a raised eyebrow. 

“Pokemon can Dynamax in Galar?” Goh asked excitedly making Alice’s eyes go wide “Y-yeah,” Alice said hoping he wasn’t about to say what she thinks he’s about to say “We gotta go to the Galar region,” Goh said as he stood up and dragged Alice towards the main part of the lab. “Professor Cerise look,” Goh said as he showed Professor Cerise “Ah yes, that’s an acquaintance of mine, she studies the Dynamax phenomenon only found in the Galar region,” Professor Cerise said as he looked towards Alice who frowned. 

“Can we go research this?” Goh asked while Ash walked into the main room with Pikachu on his shoulder “Well…” Professor Cerise said looking at Alice making Goh and Ash turn to her and noticed the panic in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” Ash asked as he walked up to Alice along with Goh “I was attacked by a Dynamaxed Pokemon once,” Alice said as she rubbed her arm while Bulbasaur rubbed his head on her leg. 

Alice picked up Bulbasaur and held him “I almost got killed that day, but some Pokemon saved me,” Alice said remembering the day clearly as she stared down at Bulbasaur with sadness “No problem,” Ash said gaining everyone’s attention. “We’ll keep you safe, right Goh?” Ash said looking at Goh who nodded in agreement “I don’t know Ash, Dynamax Pokemon are on a whole other level,” Alice said as she looked at them both. 

“What if you ask your dad to go with you guys?” Professor Cerise said “Doubt he’d be able to go, Rose has been keeping him busy,” Alice said “What about Raihan?” Professor Cerise asked in which Alice shrugged. “I can ask him,” Alice said, “Good idea, that way you three won’t be alone if something happens,” Professor Cerise said in which Alice nodded and took out her phone then dialed Raihan’s number. 

“Alice, what’s wrong?” Raihan asked as soon as he answered making Alice smile “Raihan, I have a request,” Alice said “What’s up kiddo,” Raihan asked, “Ash and Goh want to do research on Dynamax Pokemon in the wild area, do you mind coming with us?” Alice asked as Bulbasaur looked up at her and tilted his head. “Of course kiddo,” Raihan said “Thanks Rai,” Alice said “No problem little Dratini,” Raihan said making Alice smile at the nickname he had given her all those years ago. 

“Where do I meet you?” Raihan asked “Not sure, I’ll let you know once I arrive,” Alice said “Alright, I’ll see you then little Dratini,” Raihan said “Bye Rai,” Alice said then they hung up and Alice walked back into the main room. “Raihan said he’ll go with us,” Alice said “Very well, I’ll get you your plane tickets,” Professor Cerise said “Let’s go pack some clothes just in case,” Goh said too which they all nodded and went to pack some clothes. 

Alice sat in the middle of Goh and Ash while looking out the window on occasion “So what’s Galar like?” Goh asked “It’s like any other region, except you got Dynamax Pokemon,” Alice said as she looked out the window. “What about the food?” Ash asked “It’s really good, my favorite food is Scones,” Alice said as she looked down at Bulbasaur who tilted his head in wonder “I don’t know what that is, but I want to try some,” Ash said making Alice chuckle. 

Alice looked out the window as Galar came into view “There it is,” Alice said in which Ash and Goh both looked out the window “Amazing,” Ash said as he sat back on his seat, Alice swiped her card on the ticket machine allowing for them to pass. “Alice,” Raihan called gaining Alice’s attention “Rai,” Alice said as she ran up to him along with Ash and Goh “So these are the two boys you told us about,” Raihan said looking at Ash and Goh who waved. 

“So, where’s the ticket booth?” Goh asked looking at his phone “Over there,” Alice said pointing towards the both “Let’s go,” Ash said running the opposite way “Ash, I said over there,” Alice said as Raihan looked at him as he stuck his tongue out. Raihan chuckled at him while they all walked towards the ticket booth “More than three hours till the next train?” Ash said looking at his ticket. 

“Is there another way to get to the wild area?” Goh asked “Well, there’s the bus but I’m afraid that leaves in six hours,” the man said in which Goh sighed “No problem, we’ll just go look for something to eat,” Ash said gaining Alice and Goh’s attention. “That sounds good to me,” Alice said then looked at Goh “Let’s see where the nearest food place is,” Goh said as he typed on his phone “Leave it to me,” Ash said then began sniffing the air. 

“I smell something delicious,” Ash said as he began walking while Raihan looked at Alice and Goh “His senses perk up when there’s food on the line,” Alice said with a smile “Agreed, we should follow him before we end up losing him,” Goh said as he grabbed Alice’s hand and ran after Ash with Raihan in tow. “Wow, look at those teeny tiny things,” Ash said as he pressed his face against the glass “You mean Scones,” Alice said “Mister, I want some of those teeny tiny things,” Ash said in which Alice nodded her head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alice sat down at the table along with Raihan and the other two and began eating “Now Pikachu don’t try to eat too much at once,” Ash said then began to choke along with Pikachu in which they both grabbed their glasses of water. Alice chuckled at the two along with Goh “You and Pikachu are alike,” Goh said as Alice gave a Scone to Bulbasaur who began to eat it “Bulba,” Bulbasaur happily exclaimed as he ate the whole Scone in one bite. 

Alice smiled at Bulbasaur while Raihan looked at her and smiled, Alice and the others turned to the small trash can when they heard something fall in it “What was that?” Alice asked while Pikachu jumped down from the table. Pikachu walked towards the trash can and looked inside while the others watched him take out a rock “A rock?” Alice said “Bulba,” Bulbasaur jumped onto the table and glared at the Pokemon that was in front of him. 

“What Pokemon is that?” Goh asked looking at the Pokemon as it played with a rock “Pika,” Pikachu called gaining everyone’s attention in which they all looked towards him in time to see some Pokemon take Ash’s bag. “Hey stop,” Ash said as he stood up and ran after the Pokemon with Alice, Goh, and Raihan in tow “Our tickets are in your bag Ash,” Alice said “I know,” Ash said as they ran after the Pokemon. 

“You gotta be kidding,” Alice said as they looked around “Where’d they go?” Ash asked looking around “Scor,” Alice and the others immediately turned to the voice and saw the same Pokemon standing there as he kicked a rock. “It’s a decoy, your backpack is that way,” Goh said turning towards the alleyway in time to see the Pokemon run off with Ash’s backpack “Come on,” Ash said as they all ran after the three Pokemon. 

“Where did they go now?” Alice asked looking around “Let’s split up, we’ll find them quicker,” Goh said “Right,” Ash said as he turned right while Goh grabbed Alice’s hand and ran left “Go with Ash,” Alice said to Raihan who nodded. Goh stopped running and looked around still holding Alice’s hand “Goh, do you mind letting go,” Alice asked “Right, sorry,” Goh said as he let go of Alice’s hand. 

Alice looked around until Goh grabbed her hand and ran down an alleyway “I saw these footsteps earlier,” Goh said as he followed the footsteps which looked more like burn marks to Alice as they ran down the alleyway. Alice and Goh both hid behind a bush as they watched the Pokemon gather “Call Ash,” Alice said in which Goh nodded and called Ash “They’re on their way,” Goh said as he looked at the Pokemon. 

“Goh,” Ash called making both Alice and Goh turn to the two and shush them then turned back to watching the Pokemon “They’re sharing the extra Scones we were saving for later,” Alice said as they watched the Pokemon eat. “That’s so cool,” Ash said as he watched the Pokemon “We need to get your backpack,” Goh said as they watched the Pokemon “Well then, let’s have a battle,” Ash said grabbing Alice’s hand. 

“Hey,” Ash said gaining the Pokemon’s attention “Let’s have a battle,” Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder while Alice released her Bulbasaur “Ready?” Ash asked looking at Alice “Not really, but let’s go,” Alice said as Bulbasaur stared at the Pokemon. “Alright, Pikachu, use Quick Attack,” Ash said “Bulbasaur, use VineWhip,” Alice ordered in which both Pikachu and Bulbasaur used their attacks landing a direct hit on the Nickit. 

“Watch out,” Raihan said gaining both Ash and Alice’s attention as they saw Scorbunny coming towards them at a fast pace “That’s Quick Attack,” Ash said “Bulbasaur, dodge it,” Alice ordered too which Bulbasaur jumped to the side. “Pikachu, use Electroweb,” Ash ordered “Pika,” Pikachu jumped into the air and threw a web of electricity towards Scrobunny making contact and slowing the Pokemon down. 

“Bulbasaur, use Tackle,” Alice ordered “Bulba,” Bulbasaur ran towards Scorbunny and made direct contact with Scorbunny sending it flying backward “Nice job,” Ash said while Alice turned to him and smiled then looked back at the Pokemon. “Looks like they’re tired,” Alice said looking at Scorbunny who didn’t stand while the other three Pokemon stood aside “Bulbasaur, can you use VineWhip to grab Ash’s backpack?” Alice asked “Bulba,” Bulbasaur nodded then used VineWhip to grab Ash’s backpack. 

“Thanks, Bulbasaur,” Ash said “Bulba,” Bulbasaur smiled as he walked to Alice and rubbed his head on her leg in which Alice picked up Bulbasaur while Goh and Raihan walked towards them “That was amazing Alice,” Raihan said with a smile. “Thanks,” Alice said then looked at Goh who was talking to Scorbunny “You like him?” Raihan asked “What?” Alice asked shocked “Do you like him?” Raihan questioned. 

“No,” Alice said while Raihan looked at her with a slight smirk “You sure?” Raihan asked “Yes I’m sure,” Alice said glaring at Raihan “Your face is red,” Raihan said in which Alice looked down while Raihan chuckled. “Your dad is gonna freak-out,” Raihan said as he looked down at Alice “Why would he, I’m sure he could care less,” Alice said as she looked back up to see Goh and Ash walk towards them.

“Let’s head back to the train,” Goh said “Right,” Alice said then turned to walk away when Raihan put his hand on her’s “You two go on ahead, we’ll catch up,” Raihan said too which Goh and Ash nodded then walked on ahead. “Alice your dad does care about you, for fuck’s sake, all he talks about is you,” Raihan said making Alice look up at him “He talks about me?” Alice asked as she stared at him with a questioning look. 

“Yeah, he’s always telling Sonia, Nessa, or me of how proud he is to have you,” Raihan said as he looked down at Alice “The day he heard of what happened to you, he was so afraid of losing you,” Raihan said as he looked forward. “Why didn’t he visit?” Alice asked “Rose was being a dickhead and told him no,” Raihan said as he balled his fist while Alice stared at him “So the thing with Rose was true then,” Alice said as she looked up at Raihan who nodded. 

“Well, now I feel like a dickhead for acting so cruel towards him,” Alice said “Hey, language,” Raihan said “But, you said that word,” Alice said looking up with Lilipup eyes “You also said fuck,” Alice said with a smile. “Alright fine, it’s my fault just, don’t say that in front of your dad,” Raihan said “Why, are you afraid of something,” Alice said with a mischievous grin “Uh, something like that,” Raihan said as they made it to the train station. 

“Look our train,” Goh said pointing to the train “Come on,” Ash said as he ran towards the train while Alice caught up then Goh grabbed her hand and ran towards the train as Raihan followed them while he chuckled. “I take this side,” Alice said putting her bag on the left of the train “No problem,” Raihan said as he walked to the right side and sat on the bed, and smiled while Alice put Bulbasaur on her bed and sat down. 

“Your dad wanted us to video chat with him once we got on the train,” Raihan said as he grabbed his phone while Alice walked up next to Raihan as they waited for Leon to answer “Hello,” Leon said once he answered. “Hey, Lee,” Raihan said while his Rotom adjusted the angle so both Alice and himself were in view as they looked at Leon who was towel drying his hair “Fresh out of the shower,” Raihan said in which Leon nodded. 

“So how was your day?” Leon asked as he looked at the camera while Alice and Raihan looked at each other then back at the camera “Eventful, to say the least,” Raihan said, “What happened?” Leon asked as he sat on the bed. “We had a bit of a Nickit situation,” Alice said while Raihan stared at Leon “Ah,” Leon said as he looked at the camera “Have you two eaten?” Leon asked and as if on cue their stomachs growled. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Leon said as he stared at Raihan who rubbed the back of his head “Like Alice said, eventful day involving some Nickit,” Raihan said as he looked at Leon while Alice stared at the two of them “Am I missing something?” Alice asked confused. Leon looked down embarrassed while Raihan rubbed the back of his head again “I think I’ll leave you two alone, I’m gonna go find some food,” Alice said as her stomach growled again. 

“Bye princess,” Leon said with a smile “Bye dad,” Alice said surprising Leon as Alice motioned for Bulbasaur to follow then left the room “Did she just…” Leon trailed off “Call you dad,” Raihan finished for him “Yeah, she did,” Raihan spoke again then smiled. “So, when are we gonna tell her?” Raihan asked “I..don’t know,” Leon said as he looked away from the camera “Well, we gotta tell her soon,” Raihan said in which Leon nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alice walked back to the room with some food for Raihan and opened the door “Here you go,” Alice said as she handed him the plate of food “Thanks,” Raihan said as he took the food from Alice who nodded then walked to her bed and grabbed her clothes. “Do you need me to go outside for a second?” Raihan asked “You don’t have to, just turn away,” Alice said “Alright,” Raihan said as he turned away from Alice and closed his eyes. 

“Done,” Alice said in which Raihan turned back towards her “Hey I remember that sleepwear,” Raihan said “What do you mean?” Alice asked “I helped your dad pick those out for you,” Raihan said with a smile. “So, I should be thanking you for choosing something other than Charizard-themed sleepwear,” Alice said making Raihan laugh “Your welcome,” Raihan said as he began to eat his food. 

Alice sat down on the bed as she finished folding her clothes and put them by her backpack then looked at Bulbasaur who was staring at her too which Alice put her hand on Bulbasaur’s head as Raihan finished his food and put the tray aside. Alice was laying on the bed staring at the roof while Raihan looked at the wall and sighed “What’s wrong?” Alice asked looking towards Raihan while Bulbasaur laid by her side. “I can’t sleep,” Raihan said as he turned to look at Alice who had turned her head to look at him “Is there anything in specific that helps you fall asleep?” Alice asked while looking at Raihan who nodded. 

“It’s complicated,” Raihan said as he looked at the roof “What if I sing?” Alice asked “You can try,” Raihan replied as he turned on his side “Just don’t laugh at my singing,” Alice said making Raihan chuckle. 

_ Deep in the meadow, under the willow  _

_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  _

_ Lay down your head and close your eyes  _

_ And when they open, the sun will rise  _

_ Here it’s safe, here it’s warm  _

_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  _

_ Here is the place where I love you _

Alice looked towards Raihan to see he had fallen asleep making her smile then she turned to Bulbasaur who was also fast asleep “Guess I should get some rest myself,” Alice whispered then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Alice woke up the next morning to knocking on the door in which Raihan stood up and walked to the door opening it “The train’s almost to its destination, we should get breakfast before we get off,” Ash said to Raihan who nodded. 

Alice stood up as Raihan walked to the bed and began to make it then turned to Alice who was finishing her side “Thanks, for last night,” Raihan said “No problem,” Alice said as she grabbed her clothes while Raihan walked to the door. “You should consider singing, you’re really good at it,” Raihan said in which Alice smiled “I’m not sure honestly, I’ve thought about it but it’s just not my thing, although I do sing amazing,” Alice said while laying her clothes out. 

“I’ll be outside,” Raihan said as he walked out of the room allowing Alice to change then walked out of the room with Bulbasaur in tow, Alice and the others were now sitting down having breakfast “This bread is really tough to eat,” Ash said making Alice chuckle. “You could try to break it off into smaller pieces,” Goh said as he ate his breakfast while Raihan stayed quiet and ate his food while watching the three interact with one another making him smile. 

“Let’s go see some Dynamaxed Pokemon,” Ash said excitedly then ran towards the field along with Goh leaving Raihan and Alice behind “You doing ok?” Alice asked as she looked at Raihan “Yeah, why do you ask?” Raihan said tilting his head. “You’re being awfully quiet today,” Alice said in which Raihan smiled “Just remembering the old days,” Raihan said “Ah, I get it,” Alice said as she looked forward. 

Alice and the others walked around a bit while Goh took pictures of the various Pokemon in the wild area “Ash what are you doing?” Goh said looking at Ash along with the other two “The red light,” Ash said pointing to the blinking red lights. “Those aren’t the lights were looking for,” Raihan said with a chuckle “Oh,” Ash said as the train passed by then they crossed the track to the other side and ran up to a sleeping Snorlax. 

Goh began to record data on Snorlax while Alice stood by Raihan’s side as she stared at the Pokemon “It’s alright, I won’t let it hurt you,” Raihan said as he put his hand on her shoulder “Promise?” Alice asked “Promise,” Raihan said as he smiled. Alice then looked back up when she heard Ash yelp in pain then saw Snorlax jump up to catch the falling berry “Looks like you hit the nail right in the head,” Goh said as he stared at Ash who had his hand on his head. 

“Who hit me on the head?” Ash asked then looked behind Goh along with Alice and Raihan to see the Scorbunny they had faced off with the other day “Looks like it wants to be your partner,” Ash said as Goh bent down to Scorbunny’s level. “I’m sorry but I already know what my first Pokemon is going to be, and that’s Mew,” Goh said while Alice and the others stared at the interactions between the two when they saw red lights. 

Alice immediately grabbed Raihan’s hand while Raihan grabbed Ash’s shoulder and pulled him back as he stared at the Pokemon than a red beam shot out of Snorlax “Run,” Raihan yelled as he held onto Alice’s hand and ran. Alice landed on the floor by Raihan who stood up to a sitting position and looked at Alice “You alright little Dratini?” Raihan asked “Yeah,” Alice said as she got up and looked towards the Gigantimax Snorlax. 

“That thing is huge,” Ash said “Is this Dynamax?” Goh asked looking towards Raihan who nodded “Uhm, guys we got a problem,” Alice said gaining their attention as she pointed towards the railroad tracks. “That’s definitely not good,” Goh said as he stood up along with Ash and ran towards the Gigantimax Pokemon and tried to move it aside “Come on Snorlax move it,” Ash said as Goh looked at it as Alice took out her Rotomphone. 

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt,” Ash called out “Pika,” Pikachu charged electricity then used thunderbolt but it was no use and instead the Pokemon attacked them as they jumped out of the way of the attack on time. “Guys, we’ve got eight minutes till the next train passes,” Alice said looking at her phone then looked back up at the Pokemon “Alice I need to Dynamax-” “No, please no more Dynamaxing,” Alice cut Raihan off as she stared at him with pleading eyes. 

“Alice, Duraludon won’t hurt you,” Raihan said attempting to convince Alice “I...I don’t-” Alice cut herself off and looked at Raihan who stared at her “Ok fine,” Alice said as she got up while Raihan did the same and Alice stood behind Raihan along with Ash and Goh. Raihan then released Duraludon and began to call out commands to weaken Snorlax “Three minutes Rai,” Alice said in which Raihan returned Duraludon to his Pokeball and turned his hand over as the Dynamax band released Galar particles to the Pokeball making it grow giant-sized. 

Raihan then threw the Pokeball up into the air and Gigantimax Duraludon appeared and Raihan started calling out some more commands as the train came into view “Raihan,” Alice said urgently. “Duraludon, finish it off with a max rockfall,” Raihan ordered while Alice watched as he hit the Pokemon and let it go back to its original form along with Duraludon as the train stopped “That was awesome,” Ash said making Alice and the other two laugh. 

Alice walked towards the airport with Raihan while the other two were ahead of them “Thanks,” Alice said “For what?” Raihan asked as he looked down at Alice “For helping me with my fear of Dynamax Pokemon,” Alice said as she looked up at Raihan and smiled. “Like I said, not all Dynamax Pokemon are bad, and you also gotta remember, some Pokemon are more afraid of you then you are of them,” Raihan said as he stopped by the entrance. 

“Well, thanks again,” Alice said “No problem, I’m here if you ever need anything,” Raihan said then looked towards Goh “Also, might wanna tell your dad about him,” Raihan said making Alice glare at him. “No, besides not like he would ever care about a champion’s daughter,” Alice said “Why’s that?” Raihan asked in which Alice raised an eyebrow “Last time I told someone who my dad was, they never talked to me again,” Alice said as she looked down. 

Raihan placed his hand under Alice’s chin and gently lifted her head “Alice if they don’t stay then they’re not worth it, but if they do stay, then well, they’re definitely worth it,” Raihan said in which Alice smiled. “Thanks, Rai,” Alice said as Goh called Alice “Looks like that’s my cue, see you later Rai,” Alice said as she ran towards them then looked back at him and waved him goodbye in which Raihan did the same and watched her board the plane. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alice walked up the stairs of the research lab with Goh at her side as Ash walked ahead of them “So, who is Raihan?” Goh asked looking at Alice who smiled “He’s my dad’s friend and rival,” Alice said as they made their way up the final steps. Alice looked at Professor Cerise as they explained to him what they saw while Yamper continuously barked at Goh “Yamper, what is the matter with you,” Professor Cerise said as Scorbunny walked out from behind Goh. 

“When did you catch Scorbunny?” Alice asked “When you and Raihan were talking,” Goh said as he looked down at Scorbunny, “I thought about it for a few minutes and realized, Mew has the DNA of all Pokemon,” Goh said as Alice listened. “So I figured, why not catch him, and besides, he’s pretty cool,” Goh said as Scorbunny walked up to Goh and hugged his leg while rubbing his head on Goh’s leg. 

“He is pretty cool,” Alice said looking at Scorbunny who smiled up at her and rubbed his nose making Alice chuckle while Goh smiled at her, “Professor Cerise, look,” Goh said as he showed Professor Cerise his Pokedex. Professor Cerise then explained to Goh and the other two about how the Pokedex works “Wow, that makes me wanna go out and catch more Pokemon,” Goh said “Then let’s go catch some Pokemon,” Ash said as he held out a Pokeball. 

“Mime, Mr. Mime,” Mr. Mime walked into the room with a paper in his hand “Oh right, we’re running a bit low on food, mind going to the store?” Professor Cerise said “Aw man,” Ash said as he looked down while Goh stared at his Rotomphone. “I’ll go get it, you two can go catch some Pokemon,” Alice said making Goh and Ash look up at her “Really?” Ash asked excitedly “Yeah sure, just promise me to catch lots of Pokemon,” Alice said as she smiled at the two.

“I promise,” Goh said “Alright let’s go,” Ash said while they ran out of the Pokemon research lab as Alice grabbed the list and walked out of the lab “Hey mind if I join?” Chloe said “Not at all,” Alice replied then walked out of the lab while Professor Cerise smiled. Alice walked into the store and looked at the list “Alright, were too first?” Chloe asked as she grabbed a cart and pushed it towards Alice who was looking at the list. 

“Let’s grab the non-frozen foods first and leave the frozen ones for last,” Alice said in which Chloe nodded and they both began to make their way around the store grabbing what they needed “So you and Goh,” Chloe said in which Alice blushed. “What about Goh and me?” Alice asked “Come on, I see the way Goh looks at you,” Chloe said as Alice grabbed a few things of bread and put them in the cart. 

“We’re just friends,” Alice said as she walked to the next aisle “Yeah, and I’m dumb, Alice, Goh likes you,” Chloe said as she grabbed some ingredients for tonight’s dinner “There’s no way my dad would allow it anyway,” Alice said as she grabbed bags of rice. “And once Goh finds out who my dad is well…” Alice trailed off as she looked at the list and walked towards the next items “I wouldn’t say that,” Chloe said as she followed Alice “What do you mean?” Alice asked as she grabbed some more items that were on the list. 

“Goh isn’t the type of person to care about who someone’s parents are,” Chloe said as she stared at Alice who raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?” Alice asked looking at Chloe “Goh really likes you, and he could care less what your parents do, or who they are,” Chloe said with a smile. Alice and Chloe were now paying for the groceries and walked out of the store when they heard something coming from the alleyway in which Alice walked towards the alleyway with Chloe in tow as they both rounded the corner. 

Alice looked towards the commotion to see a Pokemon being abandoned by its trainer “Scy,” Scyther begged looking at his former trainer “No, your worthless,” the trainer said while Alice watched the whole thing and glared at the trainer. Alice put the bags down on the floor and walked towards the trainer “You call yourself a trainer, yet you abandon your Pokemon who works hard for you,” Alice said standing in front of the trainer. 

Alice stared at the trainer who rolled his eyes and turned away from her “You want that weak Pokemon, keep it,” the trainer said then walked away leaving Alice and Scyther alone too which Alice turned to look at Scyther who looked down. “Hey, don’t worry about him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Alice said while Chloe stood aside and watched the interaction “Wanna be my Pokemon?” Alice asked looking at Scyther with a smile. 

Bulbasaur popped out of his Pokeball and looked up at Scyther “Bulba Bulbasaur” Bulbasaur looked at Scyther as they both communicated with each other while Alice stood aside until Bulbasaur turned and looked at her with a smile. “So what do you say?” Alice asked as she took out a Pokeball and aimed it at Scyther who nodded his head then Alice threw the Pokeball into the air making Scyther fly up and hit the Pokeball. 

Alice watched as Scyther was sucked into the Pokeball then it shook three times and dinged “Wow, that was amazing,” Chloe said while Alice picked up the Pokeball and released Scyther “Wanna walk with us?” Alice asked in which Scyther nodded. “We’re back,” Chloe called as she entered the lab “Welcome back,” Professor Cerise greeted as he walked into the lobby and saw Scyther “Huh, you caught Scyther?” Professor Cerise asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Yeah, someone abandoned him, and well Bulbasaur and I convinced him to come with us,” Alice explained “I see,” Professor Cerise said as Mr. Mime walked into the lobby and helped carry the bags to the kitchen. Alice helped Mr. Mime and Chloe put away all the groceries then went to her room and sat on the chair by the table “You have a call from dad,” Rotom said too which Alice gently grabbed Rotom and answered. 

“Hello,” Alice said “Hello princess, how are you?” Leon asked through the phone “Good, just finished putting away grocery,” Alice said as she looked at Scyther and Bulbasaur who were having a conversation. “Ah, well have you made any new friends?” Leon asked “Chloe, the professor’s daughter,” Alice said as she looked at her door when it opened to see Chloe walk into the room “Well, that’s good,” Leon said “Yeah,” Alice replied as she smiled. 

“So, who’s Goh?” Leon asked in which Alice groaned “Rai, told you?” Alice asked, “Yes, so who’s Goh?” Leon asked again while Raihan stood aside “Is Raihan there?” Alice asked “Yeah,” Leon replied “Raihan taught me some new words,” Alice said with a smirk. “You wouldn’t,” Raihan said through the phone “What words?” Leon asked while Alice chuckled “Alice, please don’t,” Raihan begged through the phone. 

“Too late, he taught me the words fuck and dickhead,” Alice said with a smile as Chloe sat on her bed with a curious look “Did he now?” Leon asked “Sure did,” Alice replied as Professor Cerise opened the door. “Language young lady,” Professor Cerise said “Sorry Professor,” Alice said as Chloe chuckled “Guess I’ll have to have a little chat with Raihan,” Leon said while Alice smiled as Professor Cerise tilted his head in confusion. 

“I’ll talk to you tonight princess,” Leon said “Bye dad,” Alice said “Bye princess,” Leon said then they hung up “Oh boy, looks like Raihan is in trouble,” Chloe said “Sure is,” Alice said as Professor Cerise chuckled and left the two girls alone. “So what should we do for the rest of the day?” Chloe asked “Not sure,” Alice replied as she looked at her two Pokemon “Bulbasaur, Scyther, you two wanna do something?” Alice asked her two Pokemon. 

“Bulba,” Bulbasaur tilted his head while Scyther shrugged “Not sure what we can do,” Alice said as she looked at Chloe who nodded “There’s not much to do,” Chloe replied “Agreed,” Alice said as she laid back into the chair. Alice stared at the roof for a few seconds and sighed “I feel like there’s something else going on between Raihan and my dad,” Alice said gaining Chloe’s attention “What do you mean?” Chloe asked while looking at Alice who sighed. 

“When Rai and I were on the train, they were looking at each other in like, a loving way,” Alice said as Chloe nodded “I feel like maybe, they’re secretly together or something,” Alice said as she looked towards Chloe who nodded in understanding. “Well, would you accept Raihan as a second dad?” Chloe asked “To be honest, I’ve always looked up to Raihan as more of a second father to me than just  _ ‘my dad’s friend and rival’ _ you know,” Alice said with a smile. 

“Shit Lee,” Raihan said while Leon collapsed next to Raihan “I ought to teach your daughter more bad words if it means getting this type of punishment,” Raihan said “Don’t even think about it,” Leon replied as he caught his breath. “You might be a Snom when your happy, but you turn into a fucking Charizard when it comes to your daughter,” Raihan said as he turned to look at Leon who chuckled. 

“I gotta keep my daughter safe,” Leon replied as he looked towards Raihan “Noted,” Raihan said as he moved closer to Leon and laid his head on Leon’s chest while Leon placed his arm around Raihan’s waist. “So, I thought about what you said,” Leon said gaining Raihan’s attention “And?” Raihan asked “I think we should tell her tonight,” Leon said looking down at Raihan who nodded “Alright,” Raihan said as he intertwined their hands. 


End file.
